Feliz Año Nuevo
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Solo un one-shot, no es tan detallado, sencillo pero bonito. Espero sea de su agrado. Proclamo igual mi regreso, algunos ya han de saber mis historias. Sin mas échenle un vistazo y dejen su comentario, se reciben criticas


_Pensamientos_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Feliz año nuevo

Soltando un suave suspiro, se quedo viendo detenidamente su copa de cristal con el líquido rojo conocido como vino, se movía en círculos por su constante movimiento de la mano. Alzando la mirada postro una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro, observando a los hombres en sus exquisitos trajes de colores variantes y las mujeres en hermosos vestidos con arregos tan variables.

"Kagome-chan ¿Qué haces aquí aislada? Ven a bailar" le dijo una joven de cabellos lacios cafés, sueltos, y ojos marrones, con un vestido rosa bebe.

"Sango-chan, ten cuidado, no vaya a sucederte algo" dirigiendo sus ojos azul profundo a la protuberancia de la ojos marrones.

"¡Oh! No te preocupes, este pequeño es tan aguantador como la madre y terco como la tía" riéndose y acariciándose suavemente la panza.

"¿Cuánto falta para que el pequeño Miroku nazca?"

"Los doctores dicen que en un mes, pero, suena eternidad comparada a mi emoción y al peso extra" mortificada en lo último.

"Crees que salga con las mismas maldición de la mano" Riendo sobre la expresión espantada de su acompañante.

"Kami me oiga y no" haciendo un ademan con la mano, y cara de desesperación.

"Me pareció a ver oído mi nombre" Llego un varón de traje negro con corbata violeta, cabello negro, amarrado en la nuca, y ojos del mismo color que la corbata. Llegó abrazando por atrás a la joven embarazada "Mi querida Sango, extrañe tu compañía y la de mi bebe"

"Miroku…" murmuro peligrosamente.

Kagome, dando una suave risa, observo la convivencia de la feliz pareja, cambiando de lugar la mirada vio a lo lejos una joven de cabellos rojizos "¿Esa es Ayame?"

La pareja curiosa, siguió la dirección de la mirada de la cabello azabache, hasta alcanzar su objetivo "Si, es cierto, no esta con Kouga, tiene como un mes que raramente se separan" curioseando la soledad de la susodicha.

"Debido a que Kouga le pidió matrimonio" sabiamente les compartió Miroku.

"¿Enserio?" preguntaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

"Si…Ayame a estado compartiendo esa información, en realidad, lo ha estado gritándolo a los cuatro vientos…"

"Ahí viene" interrumpió a su pareja.

_Ella sola se los dirá y mas a Kagome _mirándola de reojo, regresando a abrazar a su mujer.

"¡Sango! ¡Kagome!" llegaba rápido la joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos esmeraldas con su vestido haciendo juego con ellos.

"¡Ayame!" dijeron saludándola con un abrazo.

"Haber Ayame ¿al fin Kouga se atrevió a pedirte matrimonio?" decía en burla la ojo marrón.

"¡Si! ¡Espere por años para este momento!" soltando un suspiro de enamorada.

"Me alegro mucho por ti Ayame" la joven de cabello azulado la felicito mientras sentía una pequeña tristeza combinada con alegría por su amiga.

Dedicándole a la joven de ojos azul profundo una gran sonrisa "Estoy tan feliz que estés de acuerdo conmigo" agarrando las manos con las suyas "Disculpa los momentos malos que te hice pasar" expreso con vergüenza.

"No te preocupes Ayame, tu y yo somos amigas, verdad San…" interrumpió su habla al ver a su amiga con una expresión de furia sobre su rostro "¿Sucede algo?" dudosa la miro.

"…No puedo creerlo…" quito la mirada de su amiga embarazada a su amiga comprometida que también parecía que iba a arrancarle a alguien la cabeza.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba, dudando de la cordura de sus amigas, siguiendo la mirada de ellas hasta toparse con una pareja, que consistía en un varón de cabello negro-morado con un par de ojos grises profundos, vestido en un traje color rojo y su acompañante de largo cabello negro con ojos negros, con un vestido del mismo color que su pareja "Inuyasha…Kikyo…"pronuncio el nombre de cada uno.

"No puedo creer que hallan venido" cada vez mas molesta.

"Sango, cariño, tranquila, piensa en él bebe" tratando de calmar a su compañera.

"Yo tampoco no puedo creer que hallan llegado" una voz profunda dijo a espalda de todos.

"¡Kouga!" exclamo feliz la pelirroja.

Se acercó al grupo un hombre vestido en un esmoquin café y zapatos negros, con cabello largo, negro, en una cola alta, ojos azul claro y una mueca adornando su rostro "¡Ese cara de perro!"

"Calmense… no es para tanto" mientras la miraban como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza "además son felices"

"Pero, pero, Kagome el sabia los sentimientos que tenías hacía el ¡Y Kikyo también lo sabía!" alterada la cabello marrón.

"Lo sé… pero eso fue hace mucho…" levantando la copa a sus labios y dándole un leve trago a su vino.

"¿Qué?...quiere decir que tu…tu…" mirándola sorprendida.

"Espera…no entiendo Sango…que… ¡Oh!" comprendiendo todo.

"Ayame, Sango ¿de que hablan?" cuestionaba el varón ojo azul "¿entiendes lo que dicen?" pregunto al único compañero de su mismo sexo.

"No Kouga, pero algo que aprendí de las mujeres es que no sirve de nada intentar comprenderlas" ofreciéndole una sonrisa comprensiva y una palmada en la espalda.

Dandose una sonrisa cómplice entre la hembra de vestido rosado y la de vestido verde, agarraron de cada brazo a su objetivo y sin darle alguna explicación a sus acompañantes, se llevaron a rastras a la tercera chica en el grupo a un espacio privado, sin tantos oídos alrededor y dejando a dos personas, uno aun tratando de entender a las mujeres y otro sintiendo pena por la chica arrastrada.

"¿Quién es?" preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, apenas la dejaron de arrastrar.

Aturdida, trato de explicarse como había sido traída al jardín por una embarazada y una delgada que parecía que no mataba ni a una mosca, cuando era de chismes, sus amigas sacaban fuerzas de quien sabe donde. Ofreciéndoles una sonrisa dudosa "Pues…es alguien que conocí…en el trabajo" tímidamente contesto.

"¿Haz logrado algo con él?" ilusionada la ojos marrón.

"…Yo…yo…bueno…" tartamudeo, mirando para otro lado, buscando salvación alrededor y luego en lo profundo de la fiesta, vio que comenzaron a repartir el champan y un furibundo Kouga, al lado de un preocupado Miroku, buscándolas alrededor del lugar "…um…" no es que no les quisiera decir a sus ansiosas y quisquillosas amigas _pero no es momento de que lo sepan_.

"Prefiero no comentar en estos momentos…" deteniendo su explicación para hacer un movimiento de silencio al ver su punto de reclamo "…en otro momento se lo diré, pero, ahora es momento de disfrutar y sus parejas no pueden vivir sin ustedes" apuntando hacia las puertas del jardín y observar dos sombras masculinas acercándose.

Emocionada la pelirroja, olvidando el cuestionamiento, regreso al lado de su prometido sin pensarlo dos veces, pero, la ojo marrón le dedico una mirada significativa, a la próxima no se libraría, mientras regresaba al lado de su marido y se adentraban nuevamente a la casa.

Tristeza. Fue el principal sentimiento que la invadía en ese momento, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, trato de calmar el escandalo sentimental dentro de su cuerpo, pero, fue inútil y uno de los motivos de ello, fue ver a sus amigas con su respectiva pareja, y también felices a Inuyasha y Kikyo. Ella quería solo un poco de esa felicidad, por muy egoísta que sonara, aunque dudaba altamente que la tuviera, solo una persona se robo completo su corazón y desapareció con él.

Alejando la mirada de la fiesta, se dio media vuelta y camino un poco mas profundo en el jardín, acercándose a los dulces tulipanes, preparándose psicológicamente para el regreso de la fiesta y la soledad entre ellos, que difícil podía ser compartir momentos así con una persona especial…un compañero.

En su mente llegaba la preocupación de su madre, palpable, y no decir que ella no sentía lo mismo que su progenitora "me quedare vistiendo santo" sintiendo como la bilis subía a su garganta y le dejaba un sabor mas amargo al que sentía. Acariciando un tulipán suavemente.

"Ese es nuevo, no lo había oído…" escucho atrás suyo, soltando el tulipán y de repente un frio en el exterior cruzando por la espalda, el aire en sus pulmones desapareció, como si le hubieran propinado un golpe a la boca del estomago, y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

Sintiendo la garganta seca, no se atrevió a darse vuelta, no podía creerlo, era increíble "¿Sucede algo Ka-go-me?" el suave aliento rozando su oído, haciéndola estremecerse y un escalofrió mas violento paso por su ser junto con un calor sobre su pecho.

Su perfume entrando a sus fosas nasales, casi podía tocar su buen construido cuerpo, un mechón rozando su mejilla, no reviso de quien era "…Yo…" intento hablar pero su garganta continuo seca, su mente se puso en blanco. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior, tratando de calmar sus nervios, pero, no era nada nuevo, siempre que estaban juntos, ella era la que terminaba haciendo la vergüenza y él con actitud fresca.

Su brazo derecho sintió un calor sobre él, era una mano que la agarraba y le daba vuelta suavemente. Dejándose llevar, bajo la mirada al piso, no queriéndolo ver de frente y no sabiendo como reaccionar. Soltando su brazo, cambio la posición, suavemente, sobre su mentón, su esencia varonil mareando su mente, hasta toparse con dos hermosos ojos de oro, bañados alrededor de una cascada de rubio-platinado.

"Comenzara el conteo…ahí que entrar"

"Sesshomaru" no podía creer lo que sucedía "…estas aquí…" viendo su rostro serio. Arrugo el entrecejo "¡Como te atreves a venir después de un año!" exclamó furiosa.

**10**

Dio una pequeña sonrisa, seguía con ese espíritu de fuego.

**9**

"Kagome…"pronunció su nombre tratando de calmarla.

**8**

"No…no digas mi nombre…te fuiste…y me dejaste…" humedeciéndose sus grandes y profundos ojos.

**7**

Entre cerrando sus ojos de oro, la culpa le pego en su pecho al ver sus ojos cada vez mas cristalinos e inyectados de rojo. No era como lo había planeado… pero con ella nunca salía como lo planeado.

**6**

"¿Cómo…te…te…atreves…?" ahogándose con su llanto, colocando sus manos en la cara.

**5**

La inspecciono, tenía su largo cabello en un intrincado peinado, ligeramente maquillada, pero, lo que le llamo la atención fue su vestido color dorado…igual a sus ojos, mientras él tenía un traje color azul profundo…igual a los ojos de ella.

El destino parecía apoyarlo en su decisión.

**4**

"Kagome… lo siento..." sorprendiendo a la joven, nunca creyó oír tales palabras saliendo de él.

**3**

"…Vine a solucionar las cosas" continuo, alejando sus manos de la cara y colocándola entre las suyas.

**2**

"¿Solu…cionarlo?" sorprendida y confundida. Dolor y felicidad, eran las principales cosas que se revolvían, la había dejado, sin decir adiós y ahora aquí estaba, pidiendo perdón y queriendo arreglarlo.

¿Podía perdonarlo?

**1**

Asintió, apretando más fuerte sus manos, soltó una. Colocando su mano libre sobre su chaleco y sacando un objeto de él, mientras se bajaba en una rodilla. Estaba decidido, era lo que había esperado durante ese eterno año en el que la abandono, no había noche que no soñara sobre ella, que oyera su voz u oliera su enigmático aroma "Kagome, no te volveré a dejar…cásate conmigo"

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

"¡Si!"Sin pensarlos dos veces, llorando de felicidad y dándole un apasionado beso.

Si, si podía perdonarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hay varios lectores que ya me han de conocer, principalmente por mis historias el perro y bebe, otros por mi mas vieja historia estrella, sin terminar, pero, pongo esta historia reclamando mi regreso a fanfic y a mi escritura, tuve muchos sucesos por el cual para pero esta semana q viene o dentro de 15 dias tratare de poner una actualización sobre todas mis historias.

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


End file.
